


No More

by PhoenixFox56



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFox56/pseuds/PhoenixFox56
Summary: MC gives TRR gang a peice of her mind.
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	No More

"SHUT UP!!"

She couldn't take it anymore. The things they said to her. To HIM. They had no right. It was rude, it was selfish, she wasn't going to stand for it.  
Her heels were the only thing sounding through the room as everyone hushed their tone and looked her way. She strode confidently past all the eyes, ignoring the shaking happening within herself. Shaking from what? Anger? ... No not exactly, she can't quite pinpoint it.

She didn't look at any pair of eyes directly but as she passed each, she heard their voice in her head. Things they told her privately.  
Brown eyes, "You have to tread carefully. He is impulsive and never thinks about what could happen."  
Green eyes, "That is the worst decision in all of decision making history."  
Dark Brown eyes, "We are just worried. No one wants to see either of you hurt."  
Grey eyes, "He is irresponsible and unfit for such things."  
Blue eyes, "He makes very questionable decisions. I am worried they may affect you negatively."

She didn't know how it happened. They all got together to have some fun and unwind. Somehow the topic ended on her and Maxwell. She was floored, she didn't know what to say as they all divulged these thoughts they had. She felt frozen in place until she peered over and looked into his eyes. She watched the beautiful bright blue eyes slowly dull in color as his his face dropped. She knew his thoughts must have been in a frenzy in that moment. Then she heard his words.  
"Maybe they are right." It was barely above a whisper, like he was speaking to himself. That is when she snapped.

She stood facing them. Her own eyes now piercing theirs so intently even Olivia has to peer away every few seconds.  
"I've had enough of this. I don't know where any of this comes from; hatred, jealousy, disapproval, I don't care. I'm ending it now!"  
Never has she felt such a fire within her. A need to tear them all down as they have been doing to them.  
"I can't believe the things you would say to someone who is your friend ... your family."  
Most of them are not looking at her anymore. Staring intently at the floor, the wall, their drink.  
Maxwell's eyes, the only ones she cares for, are glued to her. Her heart soars with every glance she gives him.  
"Maxwell is a lot of things. He's loyal, caring, and fun. You like calling him the court jester like an insult, but without him you all would be miserable."  
She pulled her eyes from his to see everyone looking back at her again.  
"There have been many things I have thought about all of you. They changed over time. Why is it so hard for you to do that for him?"  
The effect her words had was evident on their faces. The guilt and realization of what they had been causing smacking them in the face the longer they stared.  
"No one deserves to be treated and ganged up on like that. It is truly ..." she had to pause to think of the right word. She only needed a few seconds when it hit her and fell from her lips.  
"... disgusting!"

That was exactly it. They way she felt. Not angry, not sad, but disgusted. The whole situation, every word spoken. It made her sick.  
With that final word she strode past them, eyes intently back to Maxwell's. When she reached him she slid her hand into his. It fit perfectly. He instinctively turned and they made their way out of the room. Not looking at any other set of eyes but each others.

**Author's Note:**

> I like my MC feisty and direct. This is random beyond random. But I still hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
